Jade
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver and Gillian are still on vacation and head to Colorado.


MacGyver and Gillian had spent two weeks with Bill and Laura. They told their friends goodbye and invited them to come to LA to see them. The couple accepted and would let them know when they were coming. MacGyver knew exactly where to take his wife for the last half of their vacation; he was going to take her to Little Creek, Colorado. He had his shades on and was driving; Gillian had her shades on and was looking at her husband. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and he turned in their direction briefly.

"What's up Eagle Eyes?"

Gillian crossed her arms over her chest. "Am I going to have to sit on your keys again? Where are we heading?"

"West."

"That's all you are going to tell me?"

"For now."

Gillian sighed. "Okay, fine, don't tell me then."

Mac looked at his wife. "Come on Gill, you trust me don't you?"

"Yeah you know I do."

He reached down and put his hand on her leg. "Then relax and enjoy the ride."

"I am enjoying it. I just don't like to be kept in the dark, you know that."

"I know but I want it to be a surprise, so don't pull any tricks to find out."

Gillian sighed. "Okay okay, I won't find out for myself where we are going, deal?"

"Deal, what did you think of Memphis?"

"It was beautiful; I really had a good time with Bill and Laura."

Mac smiled. "Yeah me too, I hope they do come out to LA soon."

The rear right tire blew and MacGyver suddenly lost control of the Corvette; the tire was shredding itself. He was turning the wheel from side to side trying to get it over to the side of the road. He finally managed to and hit the brakes, both of their seat belts locked up; it dug into Gillian's neck as she was jerked forward. The car stopped and both of them were breathing hard. 

MacGyver's heart was racing, he took off his glasses and turned towards his wife. She was slumped forward a little, her hands on the dash.

"Gill?"

He touched her shoulder and moved her back against the seat; her neck was bleeding and her eyes were closed. "Are we stopped?"

"Yeah, open your eyes."

She did and looked at her husband. "What happened?"

"Tire blew." He saw the blood on her neck and he touched it. He moved the seatbelt aside and saw where it had dug into her neck. "Are you okay?"

Gillian touched her neck and felt a graze mark from the seatbelt. "Yeah, but I think my heart is down in my toes."

"You and me both." His hands were shaking as he tucked his sunglasses into his pocket and opened the door; he got out and saw there was only a small trace of the right rear tire. "Wow any further and we would have been driving on the rim."

Gillian got out of the car and walked around it. "We have a full size spare. They wanted to give me one of those donut ones, I told them to forget it, for what I paid for this car I wanted a real tire."

MacGyver got the keys out of the ignition and unlocked the trunk. He lifted the small beige carpet and saw the full size tired and the jack, he got them both out along with the tire iron.  

Gillian was watching her husband, he crouched down and put the jack under the car and started pumping the handle up and down. "What do you think caused the tire to blow Mac?"

"Maybe we hit something and didn't know it." The car was high enough for him to change the tire. "Gill can you come over here and hold this jack up?"

"Sure." She took the handle from him and got a good grip on it. 

"Got it?"

"Yeah."

He crouched down, he had the tire iron in his hands and put it on the lug nuts and started taking them off. 

It was almost 8 o'clock when they hit the Amarillo city limits. They had been driving for almost 12 hours, and they both were weary. 

"First exit you see for a hotel Mac, take it."

"No problem."

The next exit had the hotel symbols and he exited off of the freeway and slowed the Corvette down. They were driving down a street that had hotels on both sides of the road.

"Good exit."

"Thanks, pick a place."

Gillian sighed; there were hotels as far as the eye could see. "That's going to be hard, see anything of interest?"

There was a giant white castle a little further up and Mac pointed it out. "How about the castle?"

"Okay, I just hope it's isn't like the last place you picked. I hope the room is snake-free."

Mac turned and looked at his wife. "Maybe we'll get _two rooms."_

Gillian shook her head. "Wow you _are tired, ya big crab."_

MacGyver drove the Corvette to the big white castle that had spotlights shining on it. Gillian picked up her purse and slung it on her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Gillian opened the car door and got out, there was an actual moat with a wooden drawbridge going across it; she walked across it and went inside. MacGyver sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, he was totally exhausted, he had done all the driving. Gillian had offered to trade places but he had insisted that he could do it all by himself since he was the only one that knew where they were going. He was sorry now; his whole body was sore and achy. 

Gillian came back out and got into the car. "Drive around to the west moat." She pointed to the left side of the castle, Mac started up the car and drove around that side, they saw another drawbridge.

"How much was the room?"

"Let's just say that it cost me quite a few pieces of gold." 

They parked the Vette and got out. Gillian walked across the drawbridge, there were wooden doors as far as the eyes could see, all the way down the stone hallway, it really was like being in a castle. She looked down at the key, it read Robin Hood Room.

"We're in the Robin Hood Room."

MacGyver had their suitcase. "The Robin Hood Room?"

They started walking down the stone floor; they got halfway down it when Gillian spotted it. "There is it." She stuck the key in and opened the door, she walked inside it. The whole room looked like something out of a fantasy story. The room was huge; in the middle of the room was a purple velvet covered bed. The walls were made of stone and had bows and arrows, daggers, and paintings of the notorious outlaw holding people up with his band of merry men.

"Okay, I think we're in Sherwood Forest now."

MacGyver closed the door and set the suitcase down. "Yeah I'd say we were." He sat down on the bed and laid back on it. "Man I'm beat."

Gillian saw the phone on the nightstand, there was a menu tucked under it. "So I noticed." She tossed it at him. "Here's the room service menu."

There were two doors up against the wall. Gillian opened one and saw a bathroom, the other door was a closet. There was a television on a cart and she wheeled it out and plugged it in. 

Mac was looking over the menu; everything had Medieval names but descriptions of what you were really getting under it. "Okay I know what I want, come over here and decide what you want."

"Fine." Gillian took the remote off of the top of the television and climbed up on the bed. She took the menu from him and started looking it over. 

MacGyver noticed how distant his wife was. "Gill?"

"What?" 

"Are you mad at me?"

She put the menu down and looked at him. "You are the one being a grump, not me."

He moved closer to her and put his head down in her lap. "I'm just tired Gill and everything hurts. I feel like I've been folded up and stuffed into a suitcase."

Gillian sighed and touched his hair. "You've been stuffed into a suitcase once before, remember?"

"Yeah and I think I feel worse right now then I did inside that tiny suitcase."

She leaned down and kissed his head. "After we eat and take a nice hot shower I'll give you a massage, how does that sound?"

Mac lifted his head and looked at her; he gave her a small kiss. "Sounds like a good idea."

Gillian came out of the bathroom wearing a big t-shirt, it hung down to her knees. She saw her husband stretched out on the bed, he had turned it down and was lying on his stomach. She climbed onto the bed and sat down on his behind. 

"Mac? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, just trying to relax."

"Don't worry you will be in a second." She rubbed her hands together and touched his shoulders, she started rubbing them. He groaned softly. "Oh man that feels good."

"Well you definitely need it; your shoulders feel like concrete." She was pressing her thumbs into the muscle.

Mac sighed and closed his eyes. "You have very talented hands."

"Thanks." She moved his hair aside and was massaging his neck. "What do you think of this place?"

"Well, it's interesting that's for sure. I feel like I should be wearing armor."

Gillian smiled. "I thought armor was too heavy, Sir Ma'Iver."

She felt his whole body stiffen, he lifted himself up and looked back at her. "How do you know about that?"

Gillian simply shrugged. "Well, let's just say I found something in the garage. It was a gold amulet, kind of long, looked like a scroll on a chain. I opened it and there was a paper in it, it had gunpowder all over it and it looked like someone had turned it into a whistle."

Mac swallowed hard and nodded. "You found out the whole story didn't you?"

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell me about that yourself?"

"I guess because I wasn't really sure that it had happened."

"You had Arthur's amulet Mac, that was your proof that it did."

He laid back down and sighed. "That was wild Gillian, it really was."

"I bet, but it was kind of neat too wasn't it?" She went back to rubbing his shoulders and neck.

"Yeah, once I convinced them not to kill me, they were awfully quick about pulling out those swords."

Gillian was now working on his shoulder blades. "I don't know the whole story Mac, the last thing I saw was when you and Merlin were in that cave. I know you used the amulet as a dog whistle but it's the part in between I couldn't see, all I got was a lot of fear."

MacGyver laughed. "There's a really good reason for the fear, Morgana had set a trap. She had a big piece of wood on a pivot point, when Merlin and I stepped on it, the whole thing teetered to one side; it was right over a pit filled with lava."

"Lava?"

"Yeah, Merlin had me around the waist and I was holding onto the wooden slats."

"Holy Cow Mac how did you get out of that?"

"My old trusty pal."

Gillian was rubbing the middle of his back, she stopped. "Your knife?"

"Yep, the slat I was holding onto was breaking, I had to open the cork screw and stick it into a piece of wood and screw it into it, if it wasn't for that I would have fallen when the wood broke. Then it was only a matter of climbing up the slats, counter balancing the pivot point and carefully going across it."

"Well that certainly explains the fear."

"Yeah, believe me dangling like a worm on a hook over a lava pit will definitely scare you, that and having a magician almost dumping you into it."

"Sounds like an adventure, did you ever tell Pete?"

"No way, he'd have me locked up."

She was now working on his lower back; she was pressing her fists into it. "Nah, I doubt it, he probably would have chalked it up to you getting hit in the head."

Gillian was done with his back; she leaned forward and started rubbing his arms. "How does your back feel?"

"Great."

She turned around and sat down on his behind she reached out and started rubbing his legs, he flinched. "Hey that tickles."

"You said everything hurt."

"I know but you can't massage my legs. I'm way too ticklish for that."

"All right, but don't say I didn't offer." She climbed off of him and sat down beside him; he turned towards her and put his head in her lap and arms around her waist. "Thanks Gill, I feel better."

"Good, I'm glad." She was sitting on the left side of the bed, she smoothed his hair back away from his temple and touched the area a little above his left eye; she felt a very tiny round scar. "This is where that little bullet from Morgana's gun hit you isn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought I was dead until someone shined a light in my eyes. I thought it had all been a dream until I found that amulet in my pocket."

Gillian started scooting down in the bed, her husband lifted his head so she could. The minute she laid down he put his head on her chest and she started rubbing his back. "I know some of my family goes back pretty far; somewhere in the garage is a book about my family history. I got it from my grandmother; maybe I should dig it out and take a look."

"Maybe you should. I had no idea mine went back that far until Malcolm told me." He started laughing.

"What?"

"I was just wondering the other guys in my family named Angus ever hated that name."

"We're talking about the early centuries here Mac; they probably didn't mind it a bit."

"Well I do." 

"It's not that bad, really."

"Says who?"

Gillian put her right hand on his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. She leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "Me, that's who. I honestly don't think it's as horrible as you claim."

Mac sighed. "I don't know Gill; every time I hear it I just get this shudder that goes all the way down my spine."

"Well maybe I need to give you something else to think about whenever you hear your name."

"Like what?"

Gillian raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin. "Oh I think I have an idea about that." She brushed her lips against his neck a few times, gently kissing it. 

Mac closed his eyes. "Are you trying to associate that with my name?"

"Uh huh." She kissed his neck a few more times.

"That feels nice but I don't think it's going to work."

"Maybe I have to try harder." 

Gillian put her hand under his neck and lifted it up a little, tilting his head back further. He pressed her lips to his neck and opened her lips; she brushed her tongue against it. MacGyver gasped, he felt a tingle going down his backbone. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No."

She did it a few more times and whispered his name in his ear before she continued doing it. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, he was starting to breathe hard. "Gill, remember how I said I was tired?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not tired anymore."

Gillian was enjoying herself. She had her husband at her mercy and she was loving every minute of it, especially listening to him sigh, he was gripping her shoulders. "Really? Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

Gillian let go of his neck and brought his head down, she started kissing him.

The phone on the nightstand started to ring. Gillian opened her eyes and rolled over, she picked it up. "Hello?"

It was a computer voice. "Good Morning Robin Hood Room, its 6 am and this is the wake up call you requested so get your butts out of bed!" The line hung up and she put the phone down. "Nice."

She rolled back over, her husband was lying on his stomach, he had the covers pulled up to his neck. She started shaking his shoulder. "Mac time to get up."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What time is it?"

"6 am; come on you said you wanted to get on the road early."

He stretched and pulled the covers back. Gillian got out of bed put the suitcase on top of it. "How did you sleep?"

"I don't think I slept. I think I slipped into a coma."

Gillian found what she wanted to wear and took it out of the suitcase. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and started to get dressed, she looked at him and smiled. "Well I had to teach you to like your first name."

He got up and put his arms around her and hugged her. "I can't say I like it, but I'm learning to, maybe you can give me a few more lessons."

She smiled at him and slowly shook her head.  "That all depends."

"On what?" He opened the suitcase and started going through the clothes he brought.

"On how whether or not you are a good boy." She slapped his behind and ducked into the bathroom before he could retaliate.

Gillian had finally convinced her husband to let her do a little driving. MacGyver agreed to let her drive to Santa Fe, that was about halfway to Little Creek. They had stopped off and had gotten some breakfast sandwiches and were eating them as they drove. 

"Are you going to tell me where are going yet?"

Mac wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Not yet."

Gillian sighed. "Come on Mac where are we going? You have to tell me!"

"I'll tell you when we get closer, okay?"

"Okay." She finished her sandwich and handed him the paper. He put in the brown paper bag on the floor between his tennis shoes. 

Mac put his paper in the bag and took out a big container of milk; he opened it and had a drink of it. "Here, have some milk." He handed it to her. She took it and was about to drink from it, but instead she made a face.

"What?"

Gillian looked at him. "I don't want your germs!"

Mac lowered his sunglasses. "Gill, we've been married for almost a year and together for almost two years. I've given you a lot more than just my germs."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "You've got a point." She had a sip of the milk and handed it to him, she gave him a wink.

The sun was climbing higher in the sky, it was getting brighter and she started to squint. "Mac can you get my sunglasses out of my purse?"

He looked down at the floorboard. "Where is it?"

"Umm, I think it's behind your seat."

He put the milk down and put his left arm around the seat; he felt the strap and pulled it up. He unzipped it and stuck his hand in; he felt a lot of stuff but couldn't find her glasses. "What have you got in here?"

MacGyver put his sunglasses on top of his head and opened the purse wider. "I never understood why women need a purse."

"For carrying stuff."

Mac sighed, he couldn't find her glasses. "Looks like a bunch of junk."

"This spoken from a man that has his pants pockets full of junk."

"I do not carry junk; everything in my pockets is stuff that comes in handy."

"So is what I carry in my purse."

Mac opened another pocket and finally found the glasses. "Aha, found them, and a few other things I didn't need to." He zipped it back up and handed her the glasses, he put the purse back behind his seat.

"Sorry but I'm a girl, girls need to carry certain things in their purses." Gillian slipped the glasses on and turned back towards the road.

It was almost noon when they stopped in Santa Fe; they had traded places and have picked up some sandwiches for lunch. It was only a little over 5 hours to Little Creek; they had driven for an hour. MacGyver sighed; it was time to tell his wife where they were going. He pulled the Corvette over, Gillian was leaning back in her seat and she had dozed off. 

MacGyver touched her on the arm. "Gill?"

She sat up fast and looked around. "Are we there?" She noticed they were on the side of the road. "What happened?"

"It's okay; everything is fine I just wanted to tell you where we are going."

Gillian took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, tell me."

Mac had on olive green shorts and a white tank top. He reached behind him and took out a picture, he handed it to his wife. 

Gillian looked at the photo, it was of an older man and a little boy; they were standing in front of a small wooden cabin. "Is that you and Harry?"

"Yeah, when I was 8 that was the summer he took me to his cabin."

"Is this where you are taking me? To Harry's cabin?"

MacGyver nodded. "Yeah, it's in a place called Little Creek."

She looked at the photo again; the cabin looked small but cozy. "How long has it been since you were there?"

"Well, the cabin doesn't look like that anymore; when Harry died I took two months off and rebuilt it. I tore it down to the foundation and redid it. I had just gotten back from that when you started at the Foundation."

She gave her husband a smile. "What made you decide to redo it?"

MacGyver shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. I've been wanting to take you there we just haven't had the chance to until now."

Gillian put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I think its sweet Mac."

"It's got a pond nearby. We can go fishing and swimming, it's nice and quiet there. No one around for miles."

"Sounds like a great way to spend a couple of weeks, for both your birthday and our anniversary."

Mac nodded. "I just wish Harry was there. I would have liked to introduce you to him."

Gillian smiled. "What do you think he would have thought of me?"

"If I know Harry, he probably would have said you were a combination of my grandmother and my mother." He would have said. "Bud, the girl's got spunk, she's a keeper." He had said it in a perfect imitation of his grandfather and it made Gillian laugh.

"You are such a goofball Mac."

He shrugged. "That's what he would have said."

"Do you think he's right; am I like your grandma and your mom?"

MacGyver sat back and looked at her. "Yeah, I think you are, you do remind me sometimes of the both of them. They were pretty protective of me, especially my mom." He reached out and touched her cheek. "She had a really big heart just like you do, when she would hold me I always felt safe. You do that to me Gill, you make me feel safe." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I think my mom would have liked you." He touched her forehead to his briefly before turning back in his seat to face forward. "Well we better get going; I want to get there before dark."

Gillian put her glasses back on. "Little Creek Colorado, I can't wait to see it."

Mac smiled at his wife as he started up the Corvette. "It's one of the most beautiful places you'll ever see." He put it in drive and got back on the road.

They pulled up to an area that was pretty desolate; there was nothing but nature all around them. Gillian saw the mountains in the distance and the tall pine trees that were everywhere, it was picturesque. She took off her sunglasses and saw there was a small hill; she saw a dark wooden cabin on the top of it. Mac got out of the Corvette and put the top back on; he pulled his seat back and got out their suitcase.

"Is that it Mac?"

MacGyver closed the driver side door and saw where his wife was pointing. "Yeah that's it."

There were wooden steps in the ground that led to the door and Gillian followed her husband up them. They reached the top and Mac touched his pockets, he got out his keychain and unlocked the door.

Gillian was looking around, the cabin was made of mahogany wood. She reached out and touched the smooth surface.

"Come on in Gill."

The inside of the cabin was big compared to the outside. Gillian walked through the door, the first thing she saw was the living room on the right, it had dark blue carpeting. There was a dark blue couch and a love seat, surrounding a mahogany coffee table. To the left of the door was the dining area, it had white tile and there was a small table with two chairs. A little farther away was the kitchen area, it had white tile too and there was a white stove, a set of mahogany cabinets and a white refrigerator. There was also a back door that she figured must lead to the pond her husband had mentioned.

MacGyver was taking plastic off of everything he had covered the last time he had been there, which was a little over 2 years ago. 

Gillian walked farther into the cabin; beside the living room was a fireplace. In front of it were two wooden rocking chairs, they looked to be made of oak, they were light colored. She rocked one of them and looked at the fireplace; it was made of grey stone. 

There was a room off of the fireplace and she stepped through it. It was the bedroom; it was carpeted in that same dark blue carpet as the living room. There was a queen size bed with a medium blue comforter that was in the center of the room. A small black Franklin stove was in the far right hand corner and on the other side against the left corner was an oak dresser. She turned around and saw there was a door that probably led to a closet. The other door beside it had to be the bathroom, it was. There was a big old fashioned cast iron tub with a shower, a white marble sink and a white marble toilet.  The tile on the floor was white, Gillian was amazed at everything.

"So what do you think?"

She turned around and looked at her husband. "I can't believe you did all this. You built this whole cabin, by yourself?"

MacGyver nodded. "Yeah, took me two months of non stop work."

Gillian walked up to him and touched his shoulders. "But I mean, everything's so…"

"Nice? Good? Are those the words you are looking for?"

She nodded. "Yeah, how did you do this?"

He smiled. "James MacGyver was a carpenter; he taught me a few things before he died; the rest I guess is just in my blood."

Gillian shook her head and hugged him. "It's fantastic Mac, it really is. I can tell you did this, everything is blue."

"Thanks." He hugged her back and kissed her head. "Well it is my favorite color. Come on let me show you the pond."

Mac took her hand and they left the bedroom. They went out the backdoor, there was a red brick path that was about 18 inches wide. "See this leads right to the water."

They walked down the small hill to a pond that was a pretty good size; there were trees all along the far edge of it.

"Mac this is bigger than a pond, it's more like a mini lake." There was a small pier and a metal boat tied to it.

"Well I always called it a pond."

They walked down the pier and Gillian crouched down and touched the water. "It's a little chilly, but nice."

"I don't think the fish mind."

Gillian turned around and looked at him, he grinned. "Very funny."

"Want to go fishing?"

"Right now?"

"Sure."

Gillian nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Mac rowed the small boat out to the middle of the water, he had found some worms and had filled a tin can; he took out one and handed it to his wife. Gillian made a face and took it from him; this was the only part she didn't like about fishing, baiting the hook. 

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The look on her face made him smile, but he gave her credit for not asking him to bait the hook for her.

She sighed and put the worm on the hook; she stood up and cast her line. She sat down and turned the reel a few times.

Gillian looked up at the sun. "I should have brought a hat with me."

Mac had on a white baseball cap; he took it off and gave it to her. "Here."

"No that's okay, you keep it."

"I've got another cap in my pocket, take it."

Gillian took it and put it on her head. Mac took out a blue cap and put it on; he cast his line and sighed. 

She turned her reel a few more times and looked around. "This is really nice Mac; I can see why Harry lived here."

"He said he wanted to stay here until he died and that's just what he did." He sighed and Gillian touched his knee. "You miss him don't you?"

Mac lifted his head and looked at her. "Yeah I do. I keep expecting to see him sitting where you are, that was the spot he always sat."

Gillian touched his face. "I bet I would have liked Harry, he seemed like he was pretty tough."

"Tougher than an old boot."

She went to kiss him when she felt the pull on her rod. "Whoa!" The red and white bobber disappeared under the water. "Holy Cow I think there is a whale has my line!"

MacGyver got excited. "Come on Gillian reel it in!"

"I'm reeling! This fish has a lot of fight!" She was turning the reel and pulling back on the rod.

Mac reached out and touched her line; he started pulling up on it. 

Gillian was reeling her line in, finally the fish came up to the surface, it was a good size trout.

"Hey nice fish!" Mac scooped it in the net and took the hook from its mouth; he put it in the little bucket inside of the boat.

Gillian looked at it in the bucket. "That's all? It felt like Moby Dick had a hold of my line."

MacGyver laughed. "Well it wasn't Moby Dick, just a stubborn trout. If we catch a few more we'll have dinner taken care of." 

Gillian picked up another worm and baited her hook; she cast her line back out and sighed. "Well I'll catch one more and you take care of the rest."

"Sure, no problem." Mac felt his rod pull; he smiled and started reeling the line in.

Gillian slipped into some clothes and quietly walked across the floor; it was nearly impossible to sneak out. Mac had the hearing of a bat, especially when he was asleep and she was hoping she could leave without him waking up. She literally tip toed out the bedroom door and closed it behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief and took his keys off of the hook near the front door; she opened it and went out to the Corvette. 

She came back in with a cake and a black garment bag. She put the cake in the fridge and took the garment bag with her. She had a box tucked into her shorts pocket and opened the bedroom door, she poked her head in and to her surprise he was still asleep. She hung the garment bag up in the closet and took off her sandals. She climbed back into the bed and touched his hair; she leaned down and gave him a deep kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You know a more traditional way to wake up someone is with an alarm clock."

Gillian smiled. "That was traditional; they do it that way in fairy tales all the time." She touched her forehead to his. "Happy Birthday Honey."

"Thanks." He stretched his arms up and kicked the covers back. "What time is it?"

"7."

"7? What am I doing up?" He picked the covers back up and put them over his head. 

Gillian tried to pull them down but he had a hold of them. "Come on Birthday boy get up!"

"No way! We're on vacation why should I get up before noon?"

"Mac get real you never sleep 'til noon!"

"There is always the first time."

She tugged at the blankets but he had a good grip on them, she sighed. "Okay that's fine. I guess I'll keep the presents I got for you for myself and eat your cake."

The covers lowered from his head, just under his eyes. "Presents?"

Gillian gave him a nod. "Yes."

The blankets came down lower. "Cake?"

"Yes."

MacGyver sat up. "Okay I'm up."

Gillian climbed off of the bed and got the garment bag out of the closet, she laid it down on the bed across his legs. "Present number one."

Mac looked down at the garment bag. "What's this?"

"Well open it and find out ya nut!"

He shook his head at his wife and unzipped the bag; he spread it open and saw a brand new black leather jacket. He picked it up by the hanger. "Oh wow! A new jacket! How did you know I needed a new one?"

It was a Ryder style jacket with the zipper that was a little on the side and the belt that was on the bottom of it.

"I saw the tear you put in your other one, so I figured it was time for a new one."

Mac moved everything aside and got up; he put it on and zipped it up. "Perfect fit!"

"I was hoping to get the size right." She took the jacket off of him and put it back on its hanger and in the garment bag; she put it back in the closet. She walked over to him and took the black box out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here you go number two."

Mac opened the black box and saw a new watch inside of it. "Hey a new watch!" He sat down on the bed and opened it, he took the plastic that was under it and put it on his left wrist. It had a thick black plastic band and a silver and black face; it was both digital and old fashioned.

Gillian sat down beside him and touched the outside ring around the face; it was black and it had directions on it in white lettering. "It's got a built in compass." She moved his arm around and watched as the dial turned and the arrow pointed to the N. "See, that way you can always find your way home."

Mac moved his arm and watched the compass move. He smiled as lifted his head to look at his wife. "You really do pay attention to me don't you? You knew I had ripped my jacket and my watch had stopped working."

Gillian shrugged. "I'm your wife; I'm supposed to notice those things."

MacGyver turned towards her and put her arms around her neck and hugged her. "Thanks Gill."

She put her arms around his waist. "Do you like them? I know they're not much, and nothing compared to a Corvette."

"Yes I like them, very much." He pulled back and looked at her. "Hey, you didn't have to get me anything, and you know that; even just the cake would have been enough." He touched her nose. "Got it?"

Gillian gave him a nod. "Got it." She looked at the watch. "It's also waterproof up to 50 meters."

Mac got up from the bed and opened the closet, he took his jacket back out and put it on. "What do you think?"

Gillian walked over to him and raised an eyebrow, it was slightly open and she could see his chest. "Hey I like that. You better take it off before it gives me an idea or two."

He opened the jacket more. "And what if I don't want too?"

Gillian shook her head. "I've said it once I'll say it again. You are _wicked Mac, you are trying to get to me."_

Her husband nodded. "Is it working?"

"Yes!" She sat down on the bed and covered her eyes "I don't see that! No I don't!"

Mac smiled and started to laugh, he had a pair of black shorts on. His sunglasses were on the dresser and he picked them up and put them on. "Hey Gill?"

"I'm not looking Mac! I'm not going to fall under your spell."

He walked over to her and took her hands away from her face. "As my father once said to my mother, MacGyver charm is irresistible."

Gillian sighed and opened her eyes. His dark sunglasses only made him look that much better, she shook her head. "He was right."

"If I had known I was getting a new jacket I would have gotten my Harley out of storage and brought it along." Mac smiled at his wife. "Ever been ravaged by a biker?"

"No can't say that I have."

"Oh good, I was hoping you would say that."

Gillian was sitting on the edge of the bed; Mac lightly tackled her back on it.

"I take it that you want to be the first biker to ravage me?"

"What was your first clue?" He started kissing her face.

Gillian sighed. "Just what I always wanted to be, a biker mama." She put her arms around his neck and kissed her husband.

Another week went by and the day of their anniversary came. Gillian opened her eyes, she was lying on the queen size bed she had gone to take a nap and much to her surprise there were a few things on the bed in the place where her husband was supposed to be. Much to her amazement, her white satin wedding dress was on the bed along with the high heels she wore that day, and on top of the dress was a white envelope. She reached out and touched her dress. She felt the smooth material glide against her fingers; it was really there. 

"How in the world did he get this?"

She picked up the envelope and opened it, inside was an index card and written on it was two simple words. LIVING ROOM. She recognized her husband's handwriting, she wondered what her husband could be up to, there was only one way to find out. 

Gillian picked up her dress and her shoes and got up.

Gillian had left her red hair down, it was hanging to almost the small of her back. She had not cut it at all since she had met her husband. She opened the bedroom door and walked out, she saw that the living room had been changed a little. There was a fire burning in the fireplace, a blanket had been put in front of it and the two rocking chairs that were normally there were moved aside.

"Mac?"

He came out of the kitchen and much to her surprise he had on his wedding clothes; his bright white long sleeved shirt and his khaki pants. He was holding a bottle of apple champagne; he smiled when he saw her.

"Hi."

"Hi." She looked down at herself. "Mac how did you get this? It was hanging in my closet."

MacGyver smiled at his wife. "Special delivery from Pete, along with these." He was referring to his own wedding clothes. He put the bottle of apple champagne in a bucket over on the small kitchen table.

"Well I'm all dressed up, what are we going to do?"

Mac walked up to her and held out his hand. "I don't know, but we'll think of something."

Gillian put her hand in his, he closed his eyes and held her to him; he started to move as if they were dancing. Gillian put her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We can't dance Mac."

"Why not?"

"We have no music."

"Sure we do, just close your eyes and listen for it."

Gillian closed her eyes and let her ears find music. She heard a low melody start to play, it grew louder and she smiled. "You're right, I hear music."

She sighed and danced with her husband, she lifted her head and looked at him, his eyes were closed. She gently laid a hand on his cheek. This gesture opened his eyes, he smiled at her. 

"You still look beautiful in your dress."

"And you are just as handsome as ever, maybe even more so. What else do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well I made us dinner."

Gillian pulled back and looked at him. "You did?"

He nodded and took her hand. "Yeah come on." He led her over to the small dining room table and pulled out a chair. He sat her down in it and cleared his throat and picked up the bottle out of the bucket. "Care for a glass of champagne?"

Gillian gave her husband a nod.  "Yes please."

MacGyver took the foil off of the apple champagne. He tapped the sides of the bottle and took out his knife; he opened the long blade and tapped the blade against the top of the cork. Then he simply lifted it off and poured the champagne in a glass that was on the table and handed it to her. "Here you go."

His wife shook her head. "Nice trick."

"It's less messy doing it that way." He put the bottle back in the bucket and closed his knife and put it back in his pocket. "And what will the young lady be dining on this evening for dinner?"

Gillian had a sip of champagne. "What are my choices?"

He clapped his hands together. "Well there is the Fish ala MacGyver, the steak ala MacGyver and the chicken a la MacGyver."

Gillian nodded. "Any recommendations?"

MacGyver gave her a smile. "The steak ala MacGyver."

"Okay, I'll have that then, and may I ask. What exactly does ala MacGyver mean?"

"It means it's made with wild mushrooms from the woods and a few wild herbs."

Gillian finished her champagne. "I see, okay that's fine then."

"Excellent choice!"

His wife shook her head and started to laugh, her husband acting like a waiter was funny to say the least. Mac saw she had finished her champagne. "Would Madam care for more champagne?"

Gillian sighed. "I don't know, if Madam has too much she just might fall victim to a certain waiter's unseemly advances."

MacGyver nodded. "Then by all means allow me to pour." He refilled her glass and Gillian couldn't help but laugh.

"You are definitely crazy Mac."

He shrugged and poured a glass for himself, he had a sip, "It's been rumored around the Phoenix Foundation for years."

"You really didn't make all of that food did you?"

"No, just the steak."

He went over to the stove and made a plate and put a nice steak with potatoes and steamed vegetables down in front of her. "Ooo looks good, are you going to stop being a waiter now and eat with me?"

"That's all depends."

Gillian lifted her eyes from the plate and looked at him. "On what?"

"Are you a good tipper?"

Gillian got up from the table and walked up to him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss, she pulled back and looked at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Mac cleared his throat, that kiss has made his heart race. "I think I'll make myself a plate now."

"Good, because that was just a sample of the kind of tip I want to give you."

She sat back down at the table and he made himself a plate and joined her.

Dinner wasn't the only thing that Mac had made. He also had made a small white cake; he brought it out of the fridge and set it down in front of his wife. "Tada! Dessert."

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "I thought that kiss showed you the kind of dessert I wanted."

MacGyver smiled at her and got a small knife and started cutting the cake. "It did but see we didn't have a cake at our wedding so I figured we were due for one."

Gillian nodded. "That's true we didn't, okay bring on the cake."

Mac was standing above his wife; he cut a very small piece and held it close to her. Gillian leaned forward and ate it from his fingers. She took the knife from him and did the same thing to him, she moved the cake a little when he took it from her, it smeared white frosting on his mouth.

"Oops." She started laughing.

Mac wiped it off with his finger and licked it. "You did that on purpose."

"I did not! It was an accident."

He missed a bit of frosting; she stood up and leaned close to him. "You missed, don't worry I'll get it." She put her arms around his neck and kissed the frosting off of his lips. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Okay maybe it was a tad more than an accident."

Mac smiled at her. "That's okay, I approve of your cleaning method."

She tore off a small piece of cake and fed it to him, he ate it and she smiled. "Better?"

"Much."

MacGyver took Gillian by the hand, they walked over to the fireplace and they stood in front of each other. Gillian reached up and touched his face with both of her hands; she gave him a small smile. 

Mac picked up both of her hands from his face and kissed them gently. He led her over to the blanket and took off his shoes; he crouched down and brought her along with him. He laid her down and stretched out beside her, they turned towards each other. 

MacGyver was looking at his wife. "There are a lot of things I want to tell you about what this year has meant to me." He swallowed hard. "Everyone that I have ever loved has been taken away from me; I was convinced that I was cursed. When I met you I was absolutely terrified because I loved you right away. I knew it the first time I kissed you in London. No one has ever made me feel so needed before Gillian, it amazes me."

Gillian smiled at him. "I do need you Mac, every day and as time goes on I realize that I would die without you. I love you that much."

Mac sighed and shook his head, he didn't deserve her and he knew that. "Why Gillian? Why do you love me? I'm stubborn and set it my ways, I'm demanding and a real pain in the a-"

Gillian put her fingers to his lips. "Stop it, I told you once before that I don't want to hear you talk bad about yourself and I meant it." She let go of his lips and sighed. "Let me ask you a question, why do you love me?"

"Oh that's easy." He opened his mouth and started to talk but nothing came out. He creased his brow and both of his eyebrows went up, he shook his head. "I…I don't know."

Gillian grinned, showing her teeth. "Exactly! That is the answer you were supposed to give me because it's the same answer I was going to give you. You can't explain why you love someone Mac, you just do. But I _will say I know a small part of the reason I love you."_

"Okay."

She smiled and her face flushed a little. "You make me feel so beautiful, like I'm the most beautiful woman on this planet."

MacGyver smiled at her. "You _are beautiful Gill, and not just the way you look but what's in here." He reached out and put his hand over her heart. _

Gillian reached down and picked up his hand. She closed her eyes and kissed it gently; she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Two sets of hands, one large then the other. Little fingers going down a white shirt, the smooth fabric gliding under fingertips. Small buttons, being opened one at a time, going down the material gently parting  
it and letting it slide down a pair of strong arms.   
Two small hands, moving down warm flesh, invoking a sigh in the dim fire light.  
Another pair of hands, strong hands, gently caressing their way down shiny silky material. The strong hands stopping when they find the end of the white covering.  
Fingers gently curling around the material and moving it up, brushing it against the palms of the other pair  
of hands.  
A pair of strong hands moving over soft, smooth flesh, caressing it. A soft whisper quietly reaching a pair of ears.   
Strong hands once more touching flesh, tracing fingertips gliding down the underside of two arms.  
Brushing the delicate skin of a wrist, going across the palms and slipping in between small fingers.  
Two hands, pressed against each other, palms meshing, fingers flexing. A strong hand gripping the smaller  
one, totally enveloping it. The smaller hand finally released, rising up, small fingers sliding along large ones and turning to the side and cupping the larger hand.  
Two hands cupped together, the smaller one of the two pressing fingernails into the side of the large hand  
briefly. The small fingers flexing once before gently gliding back along the large fingers and intertwining between them.

Two sets of hands, locked together in love.

MacGyver was lying on his back, his eyes were closed, he had a small smile on his face. Gillian was lying beside him, her head resting between his neck and his shoulder. Mac was listening to her deep breathing; he sighed and touched her hair. He still found it hard to believe that they had been married a whole year, it went by so fast. He looked around for his pants, they were on the floor near him and he reached out and picked them up; he took out a black velvet box from his back pocket. 

"Gillian?" Mac shook her shoulder and kissed her head, the young woman stirred.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked at the long velvet box in his hands. "I know you said no presents but I already had bought it when you told me that."

Gillian felt more awake and rubbed her eyes. "It's okay; I have something for you too."

MacGyver handed the box to her. "Here."

Gillian propped herself up on one elbow and opened it, inside it was a diamond bracelet. She gasped and looked at him. "This…this is for me?"

Mac sat up at took it out of the box. "Yes, it's for you." He put it around her left wrist and fastened it. Gillian was looking at the way it sparkled. It had heart shaped diamonds all around it and there was an S shape in between each stone, it had to have cost him a small fortune. "Mac, I don't know what to say. You didn't have to do this."

"Yeah I had to." 

Gillian smiled at him and put both hands on his face, she kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She looked towards the bedroom. "Be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

Gillian walked into the bedroom and came back out with a t-shirt on and a white box, her face was reflecting a little bit of emotion. Mac noticed it right away and touched her face as she sat back down and crossed her legs under Indian style. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and sighed. "What I have for you is very special, but there is a small story behind it that I want to tell you."

MacGyver touched her hair. "Okay, tell me the story."

Gillian took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. "My father was a bit like Indiana Jones, he had a few good friends and they would go all over the world doing crazy things for nothing more than the sake of finding out what life had to offer. He did everything from mining to bridge work, all over the world. When he was in 20, he went to China one summer and worked in a jade mine. He found a big piece of the green stone, about the size of a dollar coin. He had it cleaned up and polished smooth and he carried with him for the next few years, everywhere he went." Gillian paused for a moment; it wasn't always easy to talk about her father. "When he met my mother, he took the stone and had it made into a necklace. He gave it to her on their wedding night and she wore it around her neck, she never took it off."  She stopped again, her emotions were starting to overrun her and tears started to roll down her face. MacGyver went to hug her but she put her hand up. "No, I want to tell you this, it's important."

He nodded and simply put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them. "Okay."

She took another deep breath. "When my parents were killed, I remember Duncan coming to see me. He told me what happened; I was in NY at the NYU study at the time.  I remember I just sat down on my bed and didn't do anything. I didn't move or cry, I simply sat there thinking about what he had said." She looked at her husband. "I didn't cry Mac, even when I was at the funeral. They were lowering this little tiny silver coffin with the remains of what they thought were my parents. I just stood there in a black dress watching that little box go into the ground. Everyone told Duncan that I was just in shock but it was more than that Mac. I had turned off everything, like a big switch, everything inside me was just dead and lifeless." Gillian stopped to wipe her face. "I went back to New York and for the next 2 months I woke up, did my testing and studies, had dinner and went to bed. That's all I did, just what I had to do and that was all, but I still didn't cry. Duncan was worried, he wanted to take me to a psychiatrist but I wouldn't let him. He showed up at my dorm room one day with a white box in his hand." She lifted it for him to see. "This box, he said that the investigation into the plane crash was over, it was ruled a faulty fuel line. He gave me this box and said that everything in the plane had been destroyed. The crash and the fire had obliterated everything, but they had managed to find one thing." Her hands were shaking as she opened the box and showed its contents to her husband. It was a long silver chain with a round piece of jade hanging from it; she picked it up and set the box aside. "This, was the only thing they found." She stopped talking and pressed her lips together. "I remember picking it up and looking at it. The necklace my mother always wore, the one that my father had given her was the only thing that had survived everything, the impact, the heat of the fire, the salt water. I held it in my hands and that's when it him me Mac, my parents were dead and they were never coming back. I closed my eyes and I just started crying, like a little girl, I sobbed so hard that I thought I was going to die and I wanted to, so badly. Duncan got scared, he held me in his lap, he thought I was having a breakdown." She wiped her face and cleared her throat. "I put this necklace on and I never took it off, whenever I felt like I wasn't going to make it without them. I thought about this necklace. This little piece of green stone had survived a terrible ordeal without one single scratch or blemish and I thought to myself that if this little stone could make it, so could I. I used it to help me survive and get on with my life."

MacGyver was amazed, he looked at the stone and sure enough. It was still very round and smooth, there was a silver clasp holding it to the chain.

Gillian smiled at him. "I want you to have it Mac."

He shook his head. "No, Gillian I can't take away from you all that's left of your parents."

"You're right, it is all I have left. I wanted you to meet them, so badly, they loved each other so much and I know they would have loved you too. This is the only way I can introduce them to you Mac. This stone meant a lot to my father; so much he gave it to my mother as a token of his love. But that isn't the only reason I want to give it to you."

"What's the other reason Gillian?"

She reached out and touched his face. "I'm a survivor Mac. I'm the only one left of my family, but I'm not the only one, so are you. You are a survivor too; all we have left is each other. I want you to wear this and let it remind you of your courage and strength. It is a small piece of my parents and I know that if you wear it, they'll look out for you and keep you safe." She started crying hard and he put his arms around her and drew her to him. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. She pulled back from him and wiped her face.

"Please."

MacGyver swallowed hard and bowed his head down a little; Gillian smiled and gently put it over his head.

"Mom, Dad, meet Mac, my husband."

He straightened up and looked down, the necklace hung to the middle of his chest. He picked it up and looked at the stone, it was the size of a quarter and a light green color. He put it back down and shook his head at his wife. "I didn't want to take your parents away from you Gillian."

She smiled and touched the stone. "It used to be bigger, I took it to a jeweler and it cut the stone in half."

She stuck her hand in her t-shirt and brought out a necklace that was identical to his. "See, this is the other half, you didn't take my parents away from me Mac."

MacGyver smiled at his wife and touched the necklace; he picked it up and gave the green stone a kiss. "I'll never take it off." He put his arms around his wife and hugged her; he was touched by what she had given him.  "This is probably the most special thing I've ever gotten Gillian. I'm honored."

Gillian leaned her head on his shoulder. "I didn't want to get you just anything. I had wanted to give it to you on our wedding night but I didn't think it was the right time. Today is our first anniversary; I knew the time had come."

Mac was sitting with his legs tucked under him. Gillian let go of him and looked him up and down. "You know something?"

"What?"

"I didn't give you that tip I promised."

Both of his eyebrows went up. "Then what do you call what just happened?"

He had on blue boxers and she pulled the waistband out and snapped it. "Warm up?"

She stood up and held out her hand. "Come on Waiter. I want to amply reward you for your service."

Mac grinned and took her hand and she pulled him up and took him into their bedroom.

Gillian was smiling, she was holding her husband against her chest, she felt him stir.

"Mac?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No." He snuggled up closer to her and sighed.

"Well then why are you talking to me?"

"I'm not, you're dreaming."

"I am not!"

"Okay so maybe I'm awake."

She started stroking his hair. "What did you think of my tip?"

"I think maybe I'm in the wrong profession."

Gillian laughed and traced her hands over his back. They went to his sides and she started tickling him. He started squirming. "Hey no tickling!"

"No way! You're mine now!" She started digging her little fingers into his sides; he started laughing trying to grab her hands. The two of them started wrestling and they rolled right off the side of the bed and onto the floor. They were both lying side by side laughing really hard.

"Oops, good thing you put carpeting in here."

Mac was still chuckling. "Yeah, that wooden floor would have hurt."

Gillian moved closer to him and gave him a kiss. "This has been a great night Sweetie. You were right about it being special, it has been."

MacGyver turned his head towards her. "I'm glad you thought so. I wasn't sure if this cabin could compare to a house in Kauai."

"I like this cabin, a lot."

"Good., how about we go swimming?"

Gillian creased her brow. "Now?"

"Why not? We can go swimming by moonlight."

She got up and hauled him to his feet. "Okay let me get the towels; I'll go change into my suit."

Gillian started to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist. "Gillian we are in the middle of nowhere, and it's the middle of the night. I don't think we need our swimsuits."

She looked at him. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

MacGyver had on his black shorts and his wife had on her big t-shirt, he gave her a grin. "Race you." He took off running and Gillian ducked into the bathroom and grabbed two big dark blue towels. She ran after her husband and out the back door.


End file.
